indulgence
by frozenmango
Summary: In which Rhea and Byleth share a secret in the audience chamber. (PWP, NSFW, Fem!Byleth)


"_Please…_"

The plea is barely audible, but Rhea's hot breath tickles Byleth's ear. Desire shoots down the professor's spine, crackling like electricity, before pooling beneath her gut. Byleth feels a dull pain as hands tug at her hair, urging her to go lower. She ignores it, instead sinking her teeth into the pale skin of Rhea's neck. The archbishop sucks in a breath through clenched teeth, arching her back into Byleth's touch.

Byleth's hands, calloused from years on the battlefield, find their place on Rhea's supple thighs. They trail up, relishing the smoothness of Rhea's skin, nails leaving pale red streaks in their wake. Byleth feels Rhea's skin grow feverish under her touch as her hands slip under the rolled up skirt of Rhea's dress.

Rhea, who's been cradled against the lone chair in the audience chamber, wraps her legs around Byleth's waist. The archbishop feels strong hands caress her ass, fingers teasingly grazing her entrance through her undergarments. Rhea moans at the slight touch, pushing back against Byleth's hand. The professor—that damn _tease_—pulls back her hand, and raises it so she can see it. Byleth touches her fingers, a trail of Rhea's desire connecting them together.

Through the filtered moonlight coming through the stained-glass window, Rhea sees lust darkening Byleth's vibrant azure eyes.

Want pulses throughout Rhea's body as she leans closer, taking Byleth's dirty fingers in her mouth. The professor's eyes widen, her cheeks turning a bright red as Rhea makes a show of swirling her tongue around Byleth's fingers, bobbing her head up and down as she sucks them clean. They never break eye contact, Rhea's gaze intense with lust.

She finishes the job with a soft _pop, _her full lips curling into a smirk.

"Well," she begins, her voice low and husky with desire as she traces Byleth's love-bitten throat with a feather touch, "won't you continue, Professor?"

Desire kicks Byleth in her gut. She crashes her lips against Rhea's, their teeth hitting one another. Their kiss is fierce, tongues swirling and flicking against one another. They coax grunts and moans out of one another, with Rhea's grip on Byleth tightening as the professor fills Rhea with her fingers.

Rhea breaks the kiss, and lets out a low moan. She's careful not to be too loud, but at this point she doesn't give a _damn—_let the whole monastery know the new professor is hers, and hers _alone._

Byleth's fingers start a slow rhythm, pulling in and out of Rhea's heat. She angles her hand so her palm hits Rhea's swollen clit with every thrust. She curls her fingers, hitting that _one _spot that makes Rhea reel in pleasure. As Rhea throws her head back, Byleth notices the dark purple marks littering her neck.

A smirk crawls on Byleth's lips.

Only she can defile the archbishop like this.

Rhea feels Byleth spread her legs even more, making room to settle in between. She swallows, her throat dry with anticipation, her hands forming tight fists full of Byleth's hair.

Byleth licks, flattening her tongue against Rhea's clit, slowly bobbing her head up and down. She looks up, taking in the way Rhea bites down on her own lip, eyes shut tight in pleasure. Byleth feels Rhea beginning to match her rhythm, and the professor grabs a firm hold on Rhea's ass, nails digging into the soft flesh.

A moan escapes Rhea's lips. She feels pressure building up under her gut, threatening to spill over at any moment. Her actions are becoming more erratic: her hands shake, her hips jolt, her toes curl. Her breathing is short and sparse, as if she can't get enough air into her lungs. Sweat rolls down her brow as she furrows her eyebrows together, losing herself in the way Byleth sucks on her clit, the professor's tongue lapping at it like some kind of animal. Rhea can't control her body as she throws her head back, mouth open in ecstasy.

Byleth feels Rhea pulse around her fingers, her orgasm hot and wet. Byleth fucks her through it, taking in the way Rhea whimpers her name repeatedly, like a prayer.

Rhea relaxes, eventually. When she does, the both of them separate, cleaning and readjusting themselves as best as they can.

Rhea stays seated on her throne. Byleth stands in front of her. They lock eyes, taking in the way the filtered moonlight paints their faces in shades of blue.

Small smiles crawl on their faces as Rhea extends her hand towards Byleth.

Byleth takes it in her own hand and places the softest of kisses on Rhea's fingertips, an unspoken promise to keep this secret between them.

"Until another night," Byleth says.

Rhea's smile grows.

"Until another night, dear Professor."

* * *

**an: this entire fanfic was so self-indulgent, i'm not even sorry for it. highkey bout to write byleth doing it with almost all of the girls in 3 houses because no one can stop me.**

**hope you enjoyed, love u**


End file.
